Home
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Lindsay is feeling excluded by the team. What will she do?
1. The Day Before

**_I don't own anything. If I did Aiden and Jess never would have died. Also I am not sure the exact timings of the series and how long things had been going on for so I made some up._**

Lindsay couldn't believe it. She stared at the sight in shock for a second before running out with tears in her eyes. This was not how she had imagined her birthday to turn out like.

The day before ...

Lindsay had been in New York for a while now but she still felt like she was trying to earn the respect of her colleagues. She knew the team was like a family and she definitely didn't think she had become part of that family. They were no longer hazing her but although they were beginning to accept her professionally, they still acted as if they didn't want her there. She had expected, as the new member of the team, to be given all the bad jobs but the way they treated her was with a cold but professional attitude. Lindsay had been dating Danny for about a month in secret but, although he had been friendly to start with and had helped her through the trial of Katums, even he was pulling away after Ruben Sandoval's death. No one knew it was Lindsay's birthday tomorrow but she wasn't going to tell them that. She didn't want them to feel like they had to do something for her like they did for other birthdays in the team.

Lindsay had been deep in thought when she heard her colleagues making their way down the corridor. She was wondering whether she should go and see Danny that evening after her shift ended in about five minutes when she heard the conversation of Stella and Flack who were walking down the corridor.

"Are we doing drinks tonight Don?" Stella asked as they made their way towards Mac's office to tell him what they had found.

"Sorry, I promised Messer I would go round to his for beer and pizza. What about tomorrow?" Don replied.

"Sure, I don't think there is anything important tomorrow. I'll ask Mac, Sid and Adam if you can ask Hawkes and Danny."

"Ok, normal place?"

"Yeah ..."

As they moved further towards Mac's office, their conversation became too far away for Lindsay to hear but she was focused in their words. Nothing important tomorrow. Asking everyone but her. Shaking those thoughts away and deciding not to visit Danny as Flack was, Lindsay finished up her work, grabbed her coat from her locker and hurried to the subway to go home. Ignoring the leers from the other male passengers, Lindsay wondered what it would be like to be included in the activities of the others. As she wondered, she thought back to her old team in Montana. They were like family to her. They had understood that she had to leave and hadn't tried to stop her. They made her feel welcome. They had promised she would always have a place on their team if she ever came back. Lindsay found herself wondering what would have happened if she had never left but she knew if she had stayed she wouldn't have been able to testify. New York had made her stronger and more independent but it was at times like this that Lindsay wished she was back in Montana, surrounded by friends and family.

Meanwhile, in his office, Mac though about Stella's comment. She had told him that the team was going out for drinks the next day and that he was going to be coming. Lindsay must have told them it was her birthday, he thought, or they worked it out. He knew about the hazing and how Lindsay had snapped but he also knew she was feeling a bit excluded at times. Hopefully, Mac thought as he turned back to his paperwork, the team will make her feel more welcome tomorrow.


	2. Birthday Blues

Lindsay woke up the next morning to the annoying noise of her phone ringing. Stumbling sleepily towards it, she picked it up and answered.

"Hello."

"Happy Birthday sweetie," her mum and dad shouted down the phone, waking Lindsay up sharply.

"Thank you. How is everyone at home?" Lindsay asked.

"Everyone is fine," her mother replied. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

"Not much. I have to work and I will be really tired when I get home."

"Aren't you doing something with your colleagues like you used to?" her mother asked.

"No. We're all really busy and our shifts are at different times," Lindsay said, unsure as to why she was lying and defending her team.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well we better let you get on and your brothers are here so they would like to speak to you."

"Ok. Love you. Bye," Lindsay said before the phone was passed to all her four brothers individually so they could speak to her.

20 minutes later, Lindsay got off the phone to her family and looked at the clock. Realising it was late morning already, Lindsay hurried to get dressed and rushed into work. The day passed quickly as before she knew it, she had only five minutes of her shift left and it was getting late. Entering Mac's office she gave him her paperwork and results and was about to leave when Mac called out to her.

"Lindsay," Mac called.

"Yeah."

"Happy Birthday!"

Slightly confused that he knew, Lindsay thanked him and left his office to pack up when she realised it would be on her file. Lindsay entered the locker room and thanks to her earlier dumpster dive she decided to take a shower before heading home. She had just turned on the water when she heard someone enter the locker room and speak to the other person who must have entered with them.

"Is everyone coming tonight?" the first voice asked. Lindsay recognised the voice as Stella.

"No. Danny said he didn't feel up to going out", the second voice replied. Lindsay realised Stella was talking to Flack.

"Oh that's a shame. But everyone else is coming, even Mac!" Stella said.

Lindsay heard two locker doors click shut and then the door bang as their voices faded out. Realising this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to Danny and try and get him to open up to her without interruptions, Lindsay decided to visit Danny on the way home. She slipped out of the locker room after changing and made her way towards the elevator. As she passed the break room she saw Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Adam and Sid sat waiting for Mac to join them. She watched sadly for a moment as they laughed and joked, wishing she was a part of their family before continuing towards the elevator.

Deciding to take a cab over to Danny's apartment, Lindsay hopped in one and once again became lost it thought. What was she going to say to him? Would he open up to her?

Soon she realised she was at her destination and paid the driver before ascending the stairs to his apartment. She knocked on the door and waited. After a couple of minutes with no reply, Lindsay drew her keys from her pocket and used the spare key Danny had given her to open the door.

That was when she heard it. The first moan. It was quiet at first and then grew louder. Lindsay turned as she heard a second, female moan join the first and then she saw him. Danny was laying on his couch but he wasn't alone. He was cheating on her with Rikki Sandoval, Ruben's mother, in her birthday of all days. Lindsay stared in shock before turning and running out of Danny's apartment with tears in her eyes. She ran through the streets, not sure where she was heading before she ended up in front of the lab.

Mac had joined the others a little while after Lindsay had left and thought it was strange that she was not there but assumed she would be meeting them at the bar. When they reached the cop bar the frequented regularly, there was no sign of Lindsay so Mac decided to ask.

"Guys, where is Lindsay?" Mac questioned.

The others looked confused for a second and the guilty as Stella answered, "We forgot to invite her."

"You what?" Mac asked with a hardness in his voice.

"We forgot to invite her," Flack repeated.

"Then why are we all out for drinks?" said Mac.

"It's just drinks for friends to relax," Flack replied before her realised what he said. "Not that Lindsay isn't a friend," he added quickly.

"Well the way you all exclude her, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't think you weren't her friends," Mac replied angrily as he stood up. "Oh and it was her birthday today. I thought we were going out to celebrate with her like we usually do but obviously not." With that Mac stormed out of the bar feeling sorry for Lindsay and angry at his team for the way they had treated her.

Mac went back to the lab to continue paperwork. He couldn't go home and sleep with all the thoughts and questions running round his head so when Lindsay entered the lab with tears running down her face, Mac saw her.

Standing quickly from his desk, Mac left his office and ushered Lindsay towards it before anyone noticed her standing there crying. Seating her on the couch Mac turned to her and said "Lindsay I'm so sorry. I thought that we were going out to celebrate your birthday."

Lindsay continued crying but managed to say shakily "Don't worry, I knew they were going. It's fine."

"How did you know?" Mac asked.

"I heard Flack and Stella discussing it in the corridor yesterday and then again today in the locker room and I saw everyone meeting to go out as I left but its fine. Don't worry."

Still not happy but wanting to get to the bottom of what was upsetting Lindsay, Mac asked "What's wrong then?"

Lindsay was silent for a few moments before she said "I went to see Danny this evening to ask what was wrong but he didn't answer the door so I use his spare key. When I went inside I heard moans and then ..." Lindsay sobbed before controlling herself and continuing "I saw him cheating on me with Rikki Sandoval, Ruben's mother."

"Oh Lindsay, I'm sorry," Mac said.

"I thought he loved me. We were getting on so well and then he started to push me away. I guess now I know why," Lindsay said with a slightly harsh note to her voice.

"I'm sorry," Mac repeated. "I knew Danny could do stupid things at times but I never thought he would take it this far. He was stupid to do this to you."

Turning to face him with tears still streaming down her face, Lindsay said "I can't work with him Mac. I'm sorry to mess up your team but I can't work with him and it's obvious no one else will want to work with me. They don't accept me here. You're the only one who ever did. I have to go home, I have to go back to Montana."

"Are you sure Lindsay? I mean, I'm sure we work something out here."

"I'm sure. I'm sorry, I would have loved to work with you for longer but I can't work in a place where no one wants me. Anyway, they've caught him now so I think I can face going back there."

Standing up, Mac walked slowly to his computer and printed off some papers which he handed to Lindsay. "You will have to give Bozeman PD a call and see if they have a job space and you will have to fill these in but that's it if you want to move back. I'll be sad to see you go Lindsay. You're a good CSI and I wish I had had the pleasure of working with you for longer."

"Thanks for everything Mac. My old department promised that there would be a place for me in the team if I ever wanted to come back so I can just give them a call and let them know hopefully. Do I need to come back into work at all?"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Take it as a weeks paid holiday as a thank you for all the work you have done here. And one more thing, let me know when your flight is and I will drive you to the airport. You can post the transfer papers in if you want."

"Thanks. I will text you the details of my flight but you don't have to come, I'll be fine."

"I want to come and say goodbye. If you ever want a holiday, remember you are welcome to come and visit me here if you want."

"Thanks Mac, for everything. I wouldn't have lasted so long here if it wasn't for you!" Lindsay realised that Mac was like a substitute father to her in New York when hers was miles away in Montana.

Lindsay stood from the couch and gave Mac a hug. Mac realised that Lindsay was like a daughter to him while her parents were miles away. He wanted to protect her and help her and he would miss her greatly.

Lindsay made her way towards the door with the papers clutched in her hand but turned when Mac called her name.

"Stay in touch and stay safe Lindsay."

"I will," she replied and with that she slipped out of the office and down the corridor and she was gone from his view.

Lindsay meanwhile took the time to have one final look around the labs. She would miss the techs and the speed at which they could get results here but at least she would be welcomed back to Montana with open arms. Entering the office she shared with Danny, she took a final look at her desk before putting all her files on a thumb drive and slipping it in her pocket before deleting them off her computer, leaving it blank and empty. She grabbed her bag from the side of her desk and put all her stuff in it. Taking her paperwork, she signed the bottom of the last of the forms and left the stack on top of her desk where it could be seen easily.

With one last final look back, she stepped into the elevator and watched as the doors shut, blocking the lab from her view for the final time. Lindsay made her way home and fell into bed, her eyes shutting the moment her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of her family and friends back in Montana who she would be able to see soon.


End file.
